The present invention relates in general to a storage apparatus for media. In the preferred embodiment disclosed herein, the apparatus is for the storage of disks that are disposed in a case. However, it is understood that the principles of the present invention described herein may also be employed in the storage of cassettes, records, sheet music and the like.
In connection with the prior art, reference is made to my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,385 which describes a record album filing cabinet having a staggered tab feature which enables each record in its album jacket to be returned to an original predetermined position on a particular shelf in the cabinet. Reference is also made to my U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,786 which relates to an improved record album filing cabinet in which each of the shelves has associated therewith, a notch which permits the user to insert the thumb or finger to withdraw the record album. This patent also describes the feature of having each shelf slidable so that the shelf may be withdrawn at least partially to expose the record should the record be stored without a jacket. In both of the above-referenced patents, the insertion and withdrawal of the media is carried out manually.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved media storage apparatus in which the storage disk or other media is essentially automatically stored at a predetermined position on a particular storage shelf of the apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved media storage apparatus having a front section comprising tilted shelves for the storage of media and a rear section in the form of a vertically movable shelf upon which a storage disk may be placed and from which the storage disk may be transferred to one of the front shelves.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved storage case for the media.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved media storage apparatus which in a manual embodiment thereof provides improved access to the media.